When Destiny Unfolds
by Walker of Nothing
Summary: Izzy has been training for six year's to become a Keyblade Master. However when her Father Saix goes missing and she finds evidence of their return her destiny unfolds. With the help of some allies. Izzy will wake the world's and stop them before it is to late. *Warning contains DDD spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

When Destiny Unfolds by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Hello everyone this is Dreamer. Upon special circumstances this fanfic is dedicated to KHsupergeek1286

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Izzy who is owned by KHsupergeek1286

Chapter one Story

Izzy was a just a five year old girl who was destined for great thing's. Her father Saix told her about the story of the Keyblade Weilder. One who protected the world from darkness.

She was already capable of wielding the No Name Keyblade. So she trained with Master Yen Sid. To improve her abilities and to become stronger. Strong enough to protect the world from darkness like the one from the story.

Master Yen Sid was impressed by how fast she learned. She was always improving and getting stronger. Her light never dampened and only grew brighter.

She learned magic and steadily improved. Mastering the basics and soon advancing into the higher level tears. "Firga!" The dark brown girl shouted as a rather large fire ball shot out from her weapon. The fire ball made contact with the Heartless and exploded into a blaze of flames.

"Excellent work Izzy." The Sorcerer praised her on her progress. "You have done well in the six year's that you have been training. You will only improve further on the field of battle." He added.

Her training was nearly complete. The Master hadn't seen many as young as Izzy to advance so fast.

She walked home looking forward to seeing her father. However, when she opened the front door the whole house was trashed. Furniture overturned, picture frames shattered, broken windows, tables on their sides, chairs and papers scattered. Bookshelves and broken lamps. To say the least, the room was a disaster. She checked the others and they were the same way. Izzy noticed a small silver strand of hair.

"No...he can't be...it's not possible..." The brown eyed girl ran out of the house and reported what she found.

"Sora and Riku took the Mark of Mastery Exam to become Keyblade Masters. They visited many sleeping world's and awoke them from their slumber. They encountered Xemnas and the rest of the Organization XIII who we thought were gone. They were able to foil their plans, but we face a problem. If we fight them then they will gain power to forge the X-Blade. If we do not, then they will target the Seven Princesses of Heart." The Master explained a lot of what had happened while I was training.

"What happened to my Dad?" Izzy asked.

"He is probably in one of the new sleeping worlds that have appeared. Since you have been training for this for six year's now. I will make it your Mark of Mastery Exam as well. You will also need some help on your journey." As Master Yen Sid explained everything to me, two figures stepped out of the shadows.

A/N: That's the first chapter kupo yay. Please keep reading and reviewing. The next chapter will be better ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

When Destiny Unfolds by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Hey I'm back, sorry for the late update it's long overdo.

Chapter two Allies

xxx

The first figure to emerge was a girl at least four year's older then Izzy, she had a hood covering her eyes, but Izzy could see her violet eyes glow in the darkness. Her hair was as black as the night sky and a matching short black jacket. "My names Misora, it's nice to meet you Izzy," The brown haired girl smiled at Misora and noticed the second figure who emerged.

He had blond hair that fell just below his shoulders in the back, but was cut just above his eyes in the front. He had a white T-shirt with torn sleeves and his eyes were dark brown like Izzy's hair. The young teen appeared to be at least a year older then Misora, "the names Johnathan, but everyone calls me Johnny." Izzy smiled and turned towards Master Yen Sid waiting for the Sorcerer to give them their next assignment.

"You will need to go to each of the world's and awaken the Key Holes within each world." He paused before continuing with his instructions. "As you know there are creatures in this world that steal the heart's of others. They are Heartless and are born from the darkness within people's heart's." The Sorcerer waved his hand and the image of a Shadow materialized before the group. Izzy was intrigued by the creature while Johnny seemed on edge. "There are two types of Heartless, Pureblood and Emblem."

"What is the difference between them?" The black haired girl asked examining the creatures curiously.

Yen Sid waved his hand again and this time an image of a Soldier Heartless materialized. The emblem of a Heart was easily spotted upon it's chest, the creature looked like a Knight with curved and pointy shoes. "Emblem Heartless have heart's, so upon dispatching them, a heart will be freed. However, if a Pureblood Heartless is eliminated then no heart will be free as they are just darkness." Waving his hands and the images faded away leaving nothing behind.

"The Heartless sound like they could cause complications," Misora noted while silently formulating a plan.

"I'm sure as long as we be on our guard will be fine. If I remember correctly, Heartless are creatures of instinct and so they only act on impulse, not strategy." Johnny shot a glance at the Sorcerer and he nodded in response.

"Yes, Heartless act on instinct while Nobodies are more intelligent." Waving his hand again a skinny white like figure materialized. "When someone with a strong heart loses their sometimes a shell is left behind. Thus, Nobodies suck as this Dusk are born. They are intelligent and can plan unlike Heartless who act on instinct." Yen Sid waved his hands again and a few more "Nobodies" materialized. "These are Elite Class Nobodies, they are stronger then one's such as the Dusk and Creepers." Waving his hand once more and some hooded figures materialized, they were wearing black coats with weird zippers and chain strings. "These are the strongest of Nobodies, they posses superior strength and retain memories of what it was like to have a heart. As all Nobodies lack a heart, despite Sora and his friend's eliminating them, they have managed to to exist. They are unstable and are considered a low threat at the moment, however, you should still be careful." Yen Sid snapped his fingers and a crystal that glowed red materialized in Izzy's hands.

"W-What's this?" The brown haired girl was a little surprised, but was immediately replaced with curiosity.

"That is what Sora used to unlock special properties. However, since you do not posses the same skills as he did, this power will work slightly differently and it's permanent instead of temporary." The crystal glowed and after a flash of red she looked at her wrist and she could see a seal. It was the same color and shape as the crystal she was just holding.

"That's pretty cool, what does it do?" The black haired girl grinned her eyes filled with mischief.

"The orb grants Izzy strength and stamina as well as allowing her to summon the Legendary Bird of Rebirth if she ever needs assitance." Yen Sid waved his hand again and a portal of light opened up leading to another world no doubt. "This Corridor of Light will take you to Traverse Town, your first assignment." Izzy turned to face her new companions, Misora grinned and Johnny gave a smile. The threesome took their first steps through the portal of light setting foot into uncharted territory.

xxx

"What is the meaning of this?" The Scientist paced back and forth.

"Look I don't know anymore then you do I," a figure with silver blue hair tried calming him down.

"Vexen, let it go," this time a muscular figure with orange hair addressed the Chilly Academic.

"That fool, leaving us to die and now we can barely hold our own forms anymore," the other two said nothing, their silence a definite answer of their agreement with Number IV.

"What about Saix? His daughter has been chosen to take the Mark of Mastery." Zexion thought hard on that comment while Lexaeus spoke his concern on the situation," where is he anyway?" His question was answered soon enough as a Dark Corridor opened up and a rather beaten Saix fell to his knees.

"Number VII what happened?" Vexen only grew more furious at the whole ordeal.

"Some hooded figures tried to kidnap me, but I managed to escape, just barely." He struggled to stand as both Vexen and Lexaeus helped him up. "Zexion, what of my daughter Izzy?" Concern for his daughter clearly written all over his face.

"She is currently in Traverse Town taking the Mark of Mastery, she has been sent to unlock the original Key Holes from slumber." Zexion summoned illusions depicting Izzy and two others with her in the town. "She appears to have grown a lot stronger in such a short period of time."

"She must be inheriting the Spirit Forms of that boy's Drive Forms." Vexen made sense, it wasn't surprising that she was able to inherit the Spirits.

"I don't care what you do, but I will do what is necessary to help my daughter." Saix made his intentions clear, but the other three had no intentions of stopping him.

"We aren't going to stop you, in fact we are planning on helping Izzy." Zexion chuckled at the blue haired man's confused expression.

"Xemnas left us for dead, we have no reason to be a part of his schemes anymore," the Chilly Academic spat.

"Do not worry Saix, we won't let Xemnas win," the Silent Hero patted his back and Saix couldn't help grinning.

xxx

The group ended up down a dead end alleyway, they were about to turn around when Nobodies surrounded them from. all sides. There was no escape and they were left to fight as their only blocked their attacks with his Keyblade and Misora started casting fire spells knocking out several Dusk's. The Creepers and Dusk's overwhelmed the trio and effectively surrounded the trio and we're about to strike when weird blue like creatures darted around the Dusk's confusing them.

"Sorry, but I've come to protect these guy's, they are the only one's who can help me." A masked boy pointed a finger at the group of Nobodies and the blue creatures pounced. The masked boy leaped from the wall summoning his Keyblade and slamming hard on the creatures creating a shock wave that split into three rows of light. While he was recovering a Nobody attacked him but he simply vanished, or rather a copy, "too slow," he came crashing down on the unsuspecting Nobody.

Misora and Johnny got over their initial shock and started assisting him with Physical force and Sorcery. They slowly regained their strength and helped support the masked boy as best they could.

The masked boy held out his hand and Izzy took it, the moment their hands touched power surged through the two of them. "Dark Rain," the two of them leaped into the air and fired dark fireballs from their hands raining down on the Nobodies. "Blades of Judgement," They were not finished as their Keyblades spilt into multiple blades and they began slicing through them like butter. The duo went to the stage of their attack, "Drain Field," striking the ground with their blades changing the area into a vitality drainer. The ground sucked away at the Nobodies life force slowly but surely destroying them. For the finale the two of them ran towards the wall in opposite directions and scaling the it with ease. Leaping off the wall using it as a kickstand and flew towards each other. As they passed by each other they grabbed the other one's hand, the momentum put them back to back with each other. Their Keyblades glowed like a cannon ready to blow up everything within a mile of the place. "The Beginning of all Ends," the light shot from their blades and caused a explosion of suck magnitude that the world shook. The blinding light eradicated the Nobodies and all traces of Heartless that we're within the blast.

Izzy and the masked boy landed on the ground and fist bumped, the power faded and the brown haired girl felt faint. The masked girl caught her in his arms, he introduced himself saying his name was "Vanitas" and that he was looking for us.

"Why are you looking for us?" Izzy asked Vanitas a little curious as to why he was looking for them.

"I need to fix the mistakes of the past, and to do that I need your help." Though they couldn't see it, Vanitas was sad. Sad would have been the last emotion for him to feel, but after Ventus defeated him he had changed. "So I'm asking to join you, I can help you with whatever you want as long as I can take care of what I need done."

"I don't see a problem with it, guy's?" Misora was all for having him tag along, Johnny didn't really care he was glad to see someone who could handle the Nobodies.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"By the way, what we're those creatures you called?" Izzy saw one of the weird creatures scale the wall in search of more Nobodies.

"Unversed, they feed on negative energy and thoughts. Since I became a protector of people I decided to have them feed off the Heartless, it benefits everybody." He chuckled as Izzy continued to eye the strange creatures.

xxx

A/N: Sorry again for the long update but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If anyone wants to suggest another World I'm all ears? It doesn't matter what it is as long as I am familiar with it.


End file.
